


Crushed

by phinnium



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnium/pseuds/phinnium
Summary: Peter is crushed under another building. Except this time the Avengers are there.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicehasnolife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicehasnolife/gifts).

> I am still continuing "Hunger of the heart", this is just a little side project.
> 
> This was originally a fanfic written by alicehasnolife just after IW came out. This is it rewritten and continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is trapped under another building.

“Fuck,” Peter swore as he lay, exhausted, concrete foundations collapsed on top of him, burying his small frame. It appeared that what was once the small apartment block now lay in scattered pieces across the ground, dust and rubble flying in all directions. And Peter was stuck underneath it.

"Peter, you appear to be trapped."  
"Yeah, thanks for that astute observation, Karen," the spider boy huffed.

“Language, kid," Tony Stark’s voice could be heard through Peter’s comm, clearly not having heard Karen's comment. His stern tone quickly changed as he remembered that Peter only swore when he really meant it. "You alright?"

Peter winced as he tried and failed to move. “Uh, th-that depends how you define 'alright'.”

Tony's answer was quickly caught in his throat as Clint beat him to the punch, “considering my experience, it would be still standing.”

Peter could practically hear Natasha roll her eyes as he struggled to try and lift the weight above him. He hissed under his breath as he shifted, feeling the rubble press harder against his body with each movement.  
"Peter, I don't think that is a good ide-"  
"Yes, Karen, I know. But I'd rather not just sit here and wait to be rescued by the 'big strong Avengers'," he hissed, "I can take care of myself."  
"Judging by your numerous injuries, perhaps getting rescued by the 'big strong Avengers' might be a wiser choice."  
"Alright, Karen, I don't need you talking to me like I'm a little kid, too."  
Attempting to budge the rocks balancing atop him, to no prevail, Peter slowly began to realise that the AI maybe have been correct.  
'Damn it' it he thought to himself, pausing his movement to focus on simply not being crushed. The tickle of crimson blood down his face distracted him momentarily from the throbbing pain throughout his lower half. The usually bright mask he donned had slipped off of the teenager's head, and now stared up at him as he lay on his front, the dirt and grime around him slowly coating it in a thin layer of brown. In that moment, he became incredibly relieved that his earpiece was not part of his suit, as well as the AI.

“Kid, you still there?” Tony's voice quickly brought him back to his senses. Peter was surprised that none of them had heard the conversation over the comms.

“Y-yeah, still here,” Peter replied, strain evident in his tone, “I don’t think I’ll be moving anytime soon.” 

This could go terribly in just one wrong move. He'd be crushed and the others wouldn’t be able to save him. He’d die under layers of solid concrete. And if that didn't happen, he'd more than likely suffocate on the cloud of dust that was becoming thicker and thicker around him by the second. He was trapped just like a spider in a glass. Except, it seemed there was no outdoor salvation for this little arachnid.  
There was no daylight, oxygen was becoming thin, and Peter could only watch as the puddle of blood beneath him got larger and larger.

The Avengers continued to communicate, but as Peter tried to respond, he discovered that speech was becoming a labouring task. The spiderling gave up almost immediately, a harsh cough erupting from his lungs. Great, now even breathing was a struggle, let alone trying to call for help.  
“What do you mean? Please say you haven’t gotten yourself stuck in your own web.”

Of course normally Peter would laugh at a comment like that, but he couldn't help but feel this wasn't exactly the time for jokes. If fact, Peter felt slight annoyance towards his team. They were joking around while he couldn't move under a pile of thick, ever shifting concrete. He made a mental note to talk to Steve about the team taking things a little more seriously.

“Stop joking around," Cap responded. 'Ah, speak of the devil,' Peter thought. Taking control of the situation, Steve continued, "Pete, are you hurt?"

Peter was growing increasingly frustrated. His teammates were right there, ready to help, but of course the dust had rendered him silent. The boy fought back another cough, praying that he was being heard. It may not have been a direct response, but it answered Captain Rogers question well enough.

“Peter, where are you? We're coming to help."  
Thank god. Peter would usually hate himself for asking for help, however, judging by the fact that he was likely close to suffocation, he didn't really care about that at this point. He just wanted out.  
He fought for a moment to strain out an answer. For once in his life, he was relieved that Karen was informing his team of his required assistance, "Mr Parker is trapped under the rubble of the building just collapsed, sir. He is in need of rescue and immediate medical attention."

A quick moment of shock and worry filled the silence over comms, but Spiderman couldn't help but feel relief as he overheard orders being given to retreat and head back towards the building. 

Peter's sight began to grow dizzy. He let his head droop slightly and closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to bring his vision back to normal once more. Though this only lasted a few seconds, his eyes shooting open at the feeling of his arm hairs standing up on end. A sudden sharp crumbling of rocks around his legs forced his head upwards as he let out a loud cry of pain. His legs felt like they were on fire, the pain creeping up his body, slowly reaching his torso, as the space around him became tighter and tighter. Vision blurring, Peter felt hot tears drip down his cheeks as the pressure forced almost all air out of his lungs. Warm liquid was trickling down his back, he could feel it soaking into his suit, and he could feel each drop of blood leak out of the deep, crimson gash.  
Pain becoming unbearable, Peter began to loose his grip on consciousness. He was almost glad. At least if he wasn't conscious he wouldn't feel this pain anymore.  
The panicked sounds of his team through his earpiece were drowned away by the beckoning call of sleep, as Peter closed his eyes and embraced the darkness.

\---------------------------------------

A tight sense of dread filled Tony's chest momentarily, when a quiet and slightly pained, "Fuck", was heard across the comms. Though, of course it was instinct for the response of "Language, kid," to escape his lips as he sent a repulsor beam directly into the face of a Chitauri soldier, and then another towards the heavy fire he was recieving. Despite his oncoming attackers, he quickly returned to the original point. "You alright?" 

Sharp and staggered, an intake of breath into Stark's earpiece confirmed for him that Spiderman was likely the opposite. "Uh, th-that depends how you define 'alright'," came the strained response.  
Before Tony could respond himself, Clint butted in with a snarky comment. Probably something that he would deem 'funny'.  
“Considering my experience, it would probably be still standing."  
Tony sighed internally as he sent 3 more soldiers crashing into a building side, as another attempted to jump atop him and rip off his mask, its efforts thwarted almost immediately by the quick strike of a shield. Turning to face the partially exhausted Captain, Tony uttered a quiet thanks, of which was answered by a simple nod and smile. It was becoming more and more difficult to see what was coming at them in the growing cloud of ash and dust, the rubble from the nearby collapsed building shifting ever so slightly every few seconds.  
Stark let out a small grunt as a shot hit him square in the shoulder. "Watch your backs. They're coming from every direction now," Natasha chimed in as she landed fairly nearby to the Iron clad billionaire.  
"I'm surprised this was not evident before, Agent Romanoff," the team's resident Asgardian joined in the conversation. Nat rolled her eyes, jumping back into the action.

Tony adjusted the conversation back towards the distressed spider. "Kid, you still there?"  
“Y-yeah, still here,” Peter replied, his voice sounding much more reserved than usual, “I don’t think I’ll be moving anytime soon.”  
Clint's response was once again, immediate, and speedily becoming rather annoying, "What do you mean? Please say you haven’t gotten yourself stuck in your own web.”  
He could practically see the arrow wielder smirking at his own joke, and in that moment, Tony wished that he was stood beside him simply so that he could slap the shorter man upside the head. For all they knew, Peter could be in serious danger at that very second, and Hawkeye had decided to make jokes.  
Be that as it may, Steve strategically stepped in the way of Tony's vocal war path and diffused the situation, “Stop joking around," Cap ordered, "Pete, are you hurt?"  
There was silence for only a second, each person listening intently for any sort of reply, before a harsh intake of breath, followed by a loud, hacking cough filled their ears. It sounded almost as if the poor boy was dry heaving, with only saliva, or what Tony hoped was saliva, leaving his system. Rogers wasted no time, "Peter, where are you? We're coming to help," the fear was audible in even his voice.

Again, there was silence for a moment, as the young spider struggled to force out an answer.  
The fact that Peter's suit AI answered for him was evident enough as to the situation he was in. "Mr Parker is trapped under the rubble of the building just collapsed, sir. He is in need of rescue and immediate medical attention."  
Tony's chest immediately became tight, his pulse speeding up.  
An audible wave of shock and panic was heard over the comms, Clint regretting his previous comments. Cap glanced to Tony, his facial expression almost reminding him of a scared child. A rare sight to see in a man such as Steve. Tony could only imagine what his own expression had become.

"Everyone retreat. Head back to the rubble and focus on locating Spiderman. Widow and Hawkeye, give us some cover," Steve wasted no time in giving out orders, already beginning to move back into the dust cloud. Tony followed suit, Natasha keeping close pace behind him. "Tony, get in contact with Sam and Bucky's team, if they can, get 'em to send Wanda or Vision over here to help."  
"FRIDAY?"  
"Already on it, Boss. The message has been sent."  
Stark could just about make out throught the cloud, Steve opening his mouth to speak once more, however, he was interrupted by a wet, hacking cough through the comms.  
"Pete, you still with us, bud?  
He waited a moment for a reply.  
"Peter?"  
He received none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos and a comment!


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team attempts to locate Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys wanted it, so we've got a second chapter.  
I hope you enjoy!

"Tony, has FRIDAY located him yet?"  
"For the last time, no, Steve. The rubble's too thick for my heat sensors to pick up anything."  
The only other possibility was that Peter was already dead and cold, but Tony was trying damndest to push that thought far away from him, along with his instincts to simply break down and cry right there and then. That was not what Peter needed right now. He needed help. And if he panicked, that help would be even further away. 

Already about five minutes had passed, each of them digging frantically for any sign of their young teammate. Ironman and the Captain stood close by each other, while Thor had taken to searching in a different area, attempting to help increase their chances of finding the boy. Nat and Clint were also doing as they had been instructed, both selecting separate directions to cover the three inside the cloud. They were doing a pretty good job too, considering only three or four soldiers had managed to succeed at getting past them, having been speedily taken out by a repulsor blast, or the strike of a shield or hammer. So far, Tony had received no response from Falcon's team, and he had presumed they in fact would not be able to send over the assistance of Wanda or Vision. But at the same time, one of them could have been on their way towards them at that very second, ready and raring to assist. But Tony wasn't hopeful.

He supposed it was a good idea for Cap to be with him right now, or at least nearby if he did end up having a mental breakdown.  
It was no secret among the Avengers that Tony Stark had a soft spot for a particular Spider-kid, especially considering that Tony was one of the only people who knew his secret identity. Of course, some of the Avengers knew the boys' first name, due to Peter himself letting it slip once during a training session. Though he was rather lucky that only the original six were present at the time. The only other Avenger that knew his identity was Bruce Banner, who was sworn to not communicate with anyone about it. Being a doctor, it wasn't exactly a surprise that Banner was aware.  
All of them cared for the boy, to a vast extent, but with Stark, it was different. Tony felt responsible. If anything happened to the kid, it would be in his head for the rest of his life, haunting him in every single dark alleyway and shadowed corner. And after properly getting to know the kid, it was even worse. Tony Stark loved Peter Parker like a son. And if anything happened to him, Stark would never forgive himself. 

Hence why the Iron clad billionaires' search became more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by, FRIDAY still failing to locate the teen.  
Peter could be suffering. He could be choking on dust, suffocating as the air became thinner and thinner, his lungs burning as they begged for the oxygen that just wasn't there. He could be being ripped apart as the rocks and rubble atop him shift, his form becoming bloodied and bruised, the pain only increasing with each centimetre of movement. He could be feeling every little drop of blood leaving body, his muscles growing weaker and weaker by the second, body shutting down organ by agonizing organ. He could be calling, begging for Tony to make all of it stop, to make the pain cease, but Tony isn't there. Tony is on the edge of hyperventilation at the top of a massive pile of rocks, flinging stones and boulders in various directions as he desperately digs in search of his beloved Peter Par-  
"Tony!"  
Stark startled as the voice hammered into his head, stopping his thoughts in their tracks as he turned to face the speaker.

He's met with the worried expression of Captain America, his words clearly stuck in his throat as he takes in the blind panic growing on Stark's face.  
When he speaks again, his voice is soft, and shaking, and even though the Captain himself would never admit it, it breaks a few times throughout his speech, "you need to take a deep breath," he soothed, placing a hand on the metal shoulder of Tony's suit, "we can't help Peter in this state."  
He's almost taken off guard by the tenderness in the leaders' tone, having been the causation of the majority of the disagreements within the team, hence leading his relationship with the Captain to be somewhat strained at times. He'd never expected to be on the receiving end of the renowned 'Captain Comfort'. Steve begins to demonstrate, but Tony can't quite tell if it's to steady his breathing, or for the comfort of the Cap.  
Stark gives no reply, but he follows his orders, and takes a few deep breaths, imitating Steve's own. They stay in place, eyes catching the others, but instead of turning away, the two stay like this for a few moments, using the others gaze to assist in calming them. Tony didn't think he'd every stared into another person's eyes for this long before.  
Steve tilts his head to the side slightly, "better?"  
All at once, the situation hits Tony like a brick wall, the idea of being coaxed out of a panic attack by Captain America while his son is slowly crushed to death somewhere beneath him, catching him incredibly off guard.  
A mix of anger and appreciation swelled in his chest, at himself for getting distracted, and at Steve for being the distraction. But at the same time, if he hadn't of been there, Tony would just be doing harm to himself.  
"Yeah," he responds hesitantly, "yeah I'm good."  
He wasted no more time, getting back to work immediately. The quiet shuffle of footstep made their way to his side, before the form of his teammate appeared to his right, giving him a small smile and nod, as he began digging in the same spot as the shorter man.  
Tony supposed it was a good idea for Cap to be with him right now.

"Boss, I've recieved a response from Wilson."  
Stark startled at the voice, a small piece of hope encouraging him to respond, "and?"  
"He says that their area has been secured. All of them are on their way and they'll be here in a few minutes."  
He let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Thank God. Wanda and Vision would be really useful right now, and even just having Bucky and Sam's extra hands would increase their speed significantly.  
"Tony?"  
The Iron clad man lifted his head to face Steve, realising that he couldn't hear what Friday has said, as she was only linked to his comm.  
"Sam's group is on their way. All of them."  
Stark watched as various different emotions crossed the leaders' face, before he breathed a sigh of slight relief, responding by increasing his own pace, determined.  
Tony's hands hadn't stopped shaking since the last time they heard from Peter, which was now about ten minutes ago. Way too long. The image of a finding a corpse flickered at the back of his brain. Peter's corpse.  
Tony flinched, although the image disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, his heart began pounding in his chest and his ears, fear fuelling his every move. He wasn't about to lose a teammate today. He wasn't about to lose a friend. He wasn't about to lose a son. 

Boulder after boulder, second after second, the pair made progress slowly, but it was progress either way. As they dug further and further, their level of care grew, not wanting to cause a rock slide, or worse, shift any rocks surrounding Peter. Stark wasn't sure how much time had passed when a scarlet essence surrounded a rock he was just about to shift. Moving on it's own, the rock raised itself into the air, before it was unceremoniously tossed down to the concrete.  
"Greetings, Captain. Stark."  
Monotone, and yet somehow calming, a voice greets them from above, as two forms come into view, two more behind them, engulfed in the same scarlet as the rock was.  
"Vision, Wanda. I presume you've been briefed on the situation?"  
"We have. What do you need us to do?" Wanda responded, clearly concerned for her teammate just as much as the rest of them. She gently place Sam and Bucky down in a reasonably stable place, the two of them taking a moment to find their footing, before returning to the conversation.  
"We need you to move as many rocks as possible out of the way. Tonys' heat sensors haven't been able to pick anything up yet 'cause of the thickness of the rocks. But whatever you do, don't use your-"  
"Energy beam, for it could cause harm to Spiderman," Vision finished, "in any case we may not need Stark's heat sensors, for I may be able to locate him."  
"You can apperate through the rocks," Tony supplies.  
"Exactly. Although I can only find him, I cannot bring him out."  
"That's okay, once you've found him, we can just work on digging him out," Bucky replied.  
"You've got two more sets of hands, one magician, and what's basically an artificial god. We'll be able to get it done faster," continued Sam.  
The Captain nodded, before turning back to Vision, "when you're ready."

Nodding in response, the artificial lifeform took flight once more, a soft glow of yellow surrounding his form as he entered the rubble.  
Silence befell the group as they waited, Tony struggling to force himself to pause his digging, hating the fact that they were simply stood, capable of doing nothing but waiting for the time being. A comforting hand fell upon his shoulder, the body it was attached to offering a soft expression. Steve's gaze was gentle as he stared into the tired, fearful eyes of Tony Stark, attempting to ease the younger of the pair.  
Unbeknownst to them, only a few feet behind them, Bucky and Sam silently glanced at each other as they watched the scene unfold.

However, the group were each violently thrust out of the moment, as Vision reappeared less than a minute after he had left, distress and concern painting his features.  
"I've found him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, it would really mean a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> After reading through comments, it seems there has been a big ass demand for a second chapter. And so, I will confirm that i am writing a second chapter, although I have no idea when it will come out. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a couple months, I have no idea.  
But I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed it this much, it really means a lot to me.


End file.
